VeggieVampEdwrd :P
by gwnmonkey
Summary: Bella just made friends with Jessica. During a sleepover, Jess drags Bella into a chatroom where she meets Alice. Alice meanwhile dragged Edward online. This is a different meeting between Bella and Edward. It's pretty short but I hope you like it! RR Plz


BELLA

BELLA

When I had first come to Forks, I didn't have many friends. Jessica was my first friend. Immediately, we began to hang out more often and she invited me over for a sleepover one day.

"Thanks for coming Bella!" Jessica told me when I knocked on the door. I smiled.

"Thanks for giving me something to do." I added. She smiled this time.

"Come on in."

She led me to her room which was very bright and messy. She took my stuff and threw it on the bed then pulled a chair next to the computer. I looked at her, confused.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"I have to show you this chat room." Jessica told me. "It's so cool."

I nodded but was still unsure. I was taught against talking to strangers. I didn't want to lose my friend so I just sat down beside her. She opened the chat room and smiled sideways to me.

"There's some pretty nice people online." She remarked.

I nodded again as she randomly opened a conversation with someone she didn't even know. The online name of the person was "Vamplover107" Weird name, I thought. Probably some girl obsessed with old vampire movies or something. Jessica typed hi.

Jess: Hi, I'm Jessica.

Vamplover107: Hello. I'm Alice. Nice to meet you.

Jess: U 2. Do you like vampires or something?

Vamplover107: Oh yes. I find them fascinating.

Jess: That's cool. Where do you live?

Vamplover107: We're moving to a town named Forks soon.

Jess: No joke? That's where I live!

Vamplover107: No kidding? What school?

I glared at Jessica and shoook my head angrily. She ignored me.

Jess: Forks high school.

Vamplover107: I'll see you there then.

Jess: Cool. Do you have any brothers or sisteres that are coming too?

Vamplover107: My brothers Emmett and Edward, my bf Jasper and my sister Rosalie. There's also my father Carlisle and mother Esmé.

Jess: Are your brothers and sister and bf your age?

Vamplover107: About.

Jess: Cool. Are they single?

Vamplover107: Only Edward.

Jess: Maybe I'll meet him soon.

Vamplover107: Your paths might cross one day. And we can go shopping.

Jess: Sounds cool. I'll look for you.

Vamplover107: Edward's online name is "veggievampEdwrd" You can talk to him if you want.

Jess: I'll look for him, thanks 

I was still looking panicky when Jessica scanned the names of the contact list. She found Edward's and typed hello. It took him five minutes for him to reply but he finally answered.

veggievampEdwrd: Hello.

Jess: I talked to your sister Alice. She said you were coming to Forks high school. I go there too. Need help finding your way?

veggievampEdwrd: No.

Jess: Why are you moving?

veggievampEdwrd: My father's job.

Jess: Ah. Well see you at school. Bye.

veggievampEdwrd: Bye.

Jessica sighed and turned off the computer.

"Well, maybe I hve a date with a vampire loving boy soon." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

EDWARD

Alice was in my bedroom. I found it extremely annoying. She brought in the two laptops we owned and created an account for me. I didn't even bother to object. I read her mind and laughed when I saw what she had in mind for our online names. She started talking with a random girl named Jessica. Too my dismay, she said hi to me. I was worried about socialising with humans. I didn't want to step in temptation's path. Alice kept nudging me and I just typed hello and hoped she would leave me alone. She liked to ask questions, this really annoyed me. I was going to have to go to school with her now apparently too. This was a depressing thought. I signed off and scowled Alice.

"We can't be friends with humans." I growled.

"Says who?" she mocked me. "High school is pointless enough as it is. We might as well make it a real human experience. Including friends."

"I don't need friends." I growled yet again.

She rolled her eyes and thought some rather rude insults towards me. I pulled my hands through my tangled bronze hair and sighed. I was immediately doubting the decision our family had made to move to Forks. I was bored though so I decided to log online again. I had nothing better to do.

BELLA

I was disappointed to see Edward's name pop onto the screen. This meant more flirting on Jessica's end. Joy.

"Ooh! Edward's back!" Jessica squealed.

Jess: Hi again 

Edward: Hello.

Jess: My friend Bella is with me too. She says hi.

I shoved her and glared.

Edward: Pleased to meet you, Bella.

Jess: So when will you be in Forks?

Edward: One week. We need to say good-bye to a few people.

Jess: Cool. You'll be back for the dance 

Edward: I don't plan on going.

Jess: Why not?

Edward: I don't dance.

Jess: All the more fun to watch you try.

Edward: I won't be going.

Me: Hi this is Bella. I know what you mean, don't listen to her. I don't dance either. 

Edward: Don't women like dances?

Me: Typically.

Edward: Surprising.

Me: Anyone who knew me wouldn't say that.

Edward: I'm guessing… You are not exactly graceful, don't like sports, have a fair few friends and gym isn't your strongest subject?

Me: Are you a stalker?

Edward: Haha, no. You just seem predictable.

Me: I'm guessing… you are shy. You don't have many friends and really smart. You're protective to the extreme and probably handome.

Edward: About right. I wouldn't call myself handsome though.

Me: What do you look like?

Edward: You have to tell me first.

Me: I'm sort of short with brown hair and brown eyes. I'm really pale. I'm guessing that you have blond hair and green eyes?

Edward: Not at all. I have brown hair and sort of brown-topaz eyes. I'm pale as well.

Me: That was unexpected, I thought I had you nailed.

Edward: Apparently not. 

Jessica was staring at me. I smiled and continued to talk to Edward most of the night. She added things here and there but mostly just tried to distract me from the computer. I knew I wasn't being really fair but I was too involved in the conversation. Edward asked me everything. I wasn't scared anymore that he was an old man trying to kidnap me or something. I was surprised how he didn't have to go as morning arrived. We had pulled an all-nighter. I scribbled the site of the chat room on my hand and Edward's name. We agreed to meet on In one hour. I couldn't wait.

EDWARD

I was surprised that this Bella wasn't as annoying as her friend wasn't. She seemed real and I disregarded the fact that she was human. Jasper cam in twice and teased me but Alice just looked smug. I knew for sure that Bella was who she said she was because I read the mind of her friend, Jessica. For some reason, I couldn't find Bella's mind. We were only a couple of miles away so it couldn't be that. I was looking forward to living in Forks so I could meet her. She seemed like a good friend and I already knew almost everything about her. We had taken turns asking questions. It seemed that I had known her for a very long time. I was disappointed when she had to go but pleased when she asked to meet me online again. I was really happy for the first time in months.

BELLA

The minutes dragged on but I just couldn't wait to talk to Edward again. I was positive that he was not lying about who he was. I signed in fifteen minutes early and looked eagerly for his name. My heart somersaulted when I saw that he came on early too… or maybe he never left.

Me: Hi Edward 

Edward: Hello 

Me: So what's changed in the last 45 minutes?

Edward: Nothing really. How about you?

Me: Same old, same old.

Edward: I believe we were asking questions before? You ask one and then me and so on…?

Me: Sure 

Edward: Alright, you first.

Me: Hmm… What's your favourite colour?

Edward: Green, maybe. What's yours?

Me: It changes from day to day. Your favourite music?

Edward: Anything from the fifties. Do you have any pets?

Me: No. When's your birthday?

He didn't type back immediately. I supposed he was busy.

EDWARD

Bella: No. When's your birthday?

I searched my head frantically. I didn't remember when my birthday was. I hadn't had one in almost a hundred years. I made up a number because I saw no alternative.

Me: April 7th. Any brothers or sisters?

Bella: No. Are you the youngest?

There was another pause. I was technically older than my "mother" but of course I couldn't say that. I tried to think of how young I looked compared to the rest of my family. I was the second youngest, Jasper could be the youngest, he looked the most boyish.

BELLA

Edward: Second youngest. That's my brother Jasper. What's your average in school?

Me: 87. Alice never mentioned a Jasper. Is that her boyfriend?

Edward: Yes.

Me: Explain why your sister is dating your brother?

Edward: Well, we're adopted children and we're sort of allowed to do that. We were never blood relatives so my parents didn't have a problem with it. Alice and Jasper have been together since they first met. Same with Emmett and Rosalie. You probably think that's absurd, I'm guessing?

Me: It's definitely different. Do you feel singled out?

Edward: Not really. It doesn't bother me much. Isn't it my turn to ask a question?

Me: Fire away.

And so it continued. All week we were online, talking to each other. I crossed off the days on my calendar until he would be arriving in Forks. He felt like my best friend. We talked excitedly about how we had to see the new movie "Crosshairs" which was supposed to be really scary. Finally the time came. Edward was coming to Forks.

EDWARD

Today was the day when I could meet Bella Swan. I felt like I had known her for a lifetime. Alice continued to look smug and Emmett just teased me. The others felt that I was walking a dangerous line. I knew better but I couldn't stop talking to her. When Carlisle shouted that it was time for us to go to school after we had settled in, my failed heart seemed to flip in my chest. Today was the day. I climbed into my silver Volvo with my brothers and sisters and drove quickly to school. My first class was unimportant. I had planned to meet Bella at the school gates at 8:50 a.m. I saw a selection of people standing close by and I wondered what one she could be. I climbed out of the car and glanced at my watch. I was exactly on time. She had told me that she would wear a blue button up shirt. I saw a girl's back turned to me, a red shirt no her back. I approached her and we looked at each other for the first time.

BELLA

I couldn't wait for school. I raced into my favourite royal blue shirt and jeans and brushed my hair quickly. Choking down breakfast was harder than usual but miraculously, I was in my truck in half an hour. I was a couple minutes early as I rushed to the school gates. No one appeared to be waiting for me so I just stood there and wondered what to expect. I heard severeal car doors slam behind me but I grew tired of turning with anticipation. I jumped violently when I heard the sweetest voice I had ever heard. I turned slowly.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He nodded. His expression was so warm. He was really pale. That was the first thing I noticed. I felt idiotic when I realised that I should have noticed his eyes first. They were melted gold, almost like topaz. He had extremely tousled bronze hair. His square jaw moved into a crooked smile that took the air out of my lungs. His shirt moulded perfectly to his chest and I could see that he was perfectly muscular. He was the most handsome boy I had ever met… no; he was the most handsome man. He continued to smile at me and his eyes smothered mine.

"Bella Swan?" Edward Cullen asked me. I nodded.

He opened his arms into a hug and I fell into his chest. He was as hard as stone and was really cold. I didn't care. I was finally with the person who was about the best friend I had ever made.

EDWARD

Good Lord, she was beautiful. Her eyes were brown and her hair matched. She was pale and exactly as I had imagined. I could smell the delicious scent that she had and was reminded of something floral but I couldn't let thirst get in between me and this great friend. She was simple but just so… beautiful. I asked her name and she nodded. When I opened my arms into a hug, she ran into them and I felt her jump slightly at my cold temperature. She was so warm. I closed my eyes and savoured the warmth I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt her heart beating ferociously against my chest and I tried not to smirk. When she let go of me, her face was crimson. This time, I chuckled. I couldn't stop the question before it came out of my lips and I realised that it was foolish. I couldn't put my family or her in this much danger. I couldn't hurt her. But I couldn't help myself as I whispered the words that changed my life forever, that were certain from when I first talked to her and without a doubt when I saw her.

"I love you Bella." I whispered into her ear.


End file.
